Don't Starve: Hamlet
Don't Starve: Hamlet is a single-player DLC that delves into the origin of Pigmen. It was officially revealed on September 13, 2017, and is the third Don't Starve DLC to be released. The Closed Beta lasted from October 15, 2018 to October 29, 2018.Forums Update: Hamlet Beta Signups! Posted on October 10, 2018. All players who participated in the closed beta received the DLC for free, while it costs $6.99 for those who did not participate.Forums Update: Hamlet Update - October 29 Posted on October 29, 2018. Early Access began on November 8, 2018, and ended on May 14, 2019.[https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/105072-game-update-327257/ Forums Update on the end of Hamlet's Early Access] Posted on April 18, 2019. Official Description In Don’t Starve: Hamlet, Wilson discovers a lost town of aristocratic Pigmen nestled within a foreboding tropical jungle. Reacquaint to city life with pig shops, houses, new items, biomes and more, or delve into the ancient pig ruins and try your hand at treasure hunting in this new single player expansion. Features Hamlet adds a standalone world which includes tropical rainforests and pig civilization to the basegame. The barrier of world becomes cloud instead of ocean. The other features of this DLC include: World * Seasons ** Temperate ** Humid ** Lush * Weather effects ** Fog * Biomes ** Battleground ** Cultivated ** Pig City ** Suburbs ** Painted ** Rainforest ** Deep Rainforest ** Gas Rainforest ** Lily Pond ** Pinacle ** Wild Plains * Underground Areas ** Cave Cleft ** Ancient Pig Ruins ** Mant Hill * Pig Shops and Buildings ** Curly Tails Mud Spa ** Farm House ** Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements ** Palace ** Pigg and Pigglet's General Store ** Quarry Lodgings ** The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop ** The Flying Pig Arcane Shop ** The Sow's Ear Hat Shop ** The Sterling Trough Deli ** 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium ** The Tinkerer's Tower ** Swinesbury Academy ** Swinesbury City Hall ** Swinesbury Fine Grocer's ** Swinesbury Mineral Exchange ** Slanty Shanty ** Town House ** Watch Tower * A Smashing Pot * Ancient Wall * Antcomb Home * Aporkalypse Calendar * Artichoke Boulder * Basalt Eruption * Crashed Balloon * Crumbling Brazier * Deflated Balloon * Dung Ball * Dung Pile * End's Well * Fountain of Youth * Gnat Mound * Honey Chest * Lamp * Lamp Post * Mandrake Hill * Nasty Spear Trap * Ominous Carving * Petrified Eggs * Petrifying Bones * Ruined Sculptures * Ruinous Entrance * Secret Bandit Camp * Sparkling Pool * Spooky Hole * Stalacmite Throne * Stone Plug * Stone Slab * Striking Carving * Striking Statue * Suspicious Crack * Thundernest * Unimportant Pillar * Unimportant Stone Pillar * Wall Brazier * Weathered Objects * Wicker Basket * Wishing Well Mechanics * Crafting Tabs: Treasure Hunting, Renovate and City Planning * Economy: Pig Traders and Pig Shops * Interiors * Aporkalypse * Hay Fever * Pig Fiesta * Peculiar Objects Characters * Wilba * Wormwood * Wheeler Mobs * Pigs ** Banker ** Beautician ** Collector ** Erudite ** Farmer ** Florist ** Hatmaker ** Hunter ** Masked Pig ** Mayor Truffleston ** Miner ** Pig Queen ** Professor ** Royal Guard ** Shopkeep ** Usher ** Worker * Ancient Spirit * BFB * Dung Beetle * Elder Mandrake * Giant Grub * Glowfly * Gnat Swarm * Hanging Vine * Hippopotamoose * Iron Hulk * Kingfisher * Mant * Maxameleon * Orange Piko * Pangolden * Parrot (Blue) * Peagawk * Pigeon * Piko * Platapine * Pog * Poison Dartfrog * Rabid Beetle * Ro Bin * Scorpion * Snaptooth Flytrap * Snaptooth Seeding * Spider Monkey * Thunderbird * Vampire Bat * Viper * Weevole Bosses * Ancient Herald * Large Iron Hulk * Pugalisk * Queen Womant Plants * Bramble * Bramble Bloom * Claw Palm Tree * Creeping Vines * Exotic Flower * Great Leafy Stalk * Hanging Vine * Hedge * Intricate Topiary * Lawn Decoration * Lily Pad * Lotus Plant * Jungle Floor Ferns * Magic Flower * Nettle Vine * Normal, Blooming and Sick Rainforest Tree ** Cocooned Tree * Tall Grass * Tea Tree * Normal and Blooming Tuber Tree Items/Structures * Craftables ** Ball Pein Hammer ** Bird Whistle ** Blunderbuss ** Bramble Husk ** Bramble Trap ** Bug B'Gone ** Claw Palm Sapling ** Compost Wrap ** Cork Barrel ** Cork Bat ** Cork Bowl Canoe ** Cork Candle Hat ** Cowl ** Demolition Permit ** Disarming Tools ** Fancy Helmet ** Gas Mask ** Gold Pan ** Halberd ** Hogus Porkusator ** House Expansion Permit ** Living Artifact ** Magnifying Glass ** Mant Mask ** Mant Suit ** Oscillating Fan ** Pith Hat ** Poison Balm ** Pugalisk Wand ** Root Trunk ** Shamlet Mask ** Shears ** Skyworthy ** Sprinkler ** Smelter ** Tin Suit ** Thunderhat ** Vortex Cloak ** Weevole Mantle * Food ** Raw and Cooked Aloe ** Raw and Cooked Asparagus ** Raw and Cooked Bean Bugs ** Raw and Cooked Gummy Slug ** Raw and Cooked Poison Dartfrog Legs ** Raw and Cooked Radish ** Raw and Cooked Seed Pod ** Raw and Fried Tuber ** Raw and Fried Blooming Tuber ** Lotus Flower and Cooked Lotus Root ** Batilisk Wing? ** Bramble Bulb ** Clippings ** Flytrap Stalk ** Magic Water ** Nectar ** Nettle * Crock Pot Recipes ** Asparagus Soup ** Feijoada ** Gummy Cake ** Hard Shell Tacos ** Iced Tea ** Nettle Rolls ** Snake Bone Soup ** Spicy Vegetable Stinger ** Steamed Ham Sandwich ** Tea * Items ** Alloy ** Bandit Stash Map ** Chitin ** Cork ** Dark Tatters ** Deed of home ownership ** Executive Hammer ** Firecrackers ** Gold Dust ** Hippopotamoose Antler ** Infused Iron ** Iron Ore ** Jungle Burr ** Key to the City ** Lost Relics ** Navigadget ** Oinc, Tenpiece Oinc and Centapiece Oinc ** Peagawk Plume ** Pew-matic Horn ** Pherostone ** Pig Skin? ** Platapine Quill ** Pugalisk Skull ** Regal Scepter ** Ro Bin Gizzard Stone ** Royal Crown ** Royal Gallery Key ** Security Contract ** Silver Necklace ** Snake Bone ** Stalking Stick ** Stone Egg ** Swashy Hat ** Thunder Feather ** Weevole Carapace * Turfs ** Beard Hair Rug ** Cultivated Turf ** Dense Turf ** Flat Stone Turf ** Lawn Turf ** Mossy Turf ** Painted Sand Turf ** Rainforest Turf ** Stone Road Turf ** Wild Plains Turf * New Things ** Lever Thing ** Rock Thing ** Relic Thing ** Stone Thing ** Iron Thing * New Trinkets ** Queen Malfalfa ** Post Card of the Royal Palace ** Can of Silly String Changes to existing content * The Prestihatitator is replaced by the Hogus Porkusator due to Rabbits being unavailable in Hamlet worlds. * Fish have an alternate look, resembling carp. * Logs take on a white color. * Reeds take on a darker color. * Snakeskin and items crafted from it have an alternate look. * Ghosts are replaced with Ancient Spirits. * Foliages can now be used in the Crock Pot. * Raw Birchnuts can now be eaten by Characters. * Hound's Tooths, Stingers and Doydoy Feathers become tradable now. * Frogs can now be set on fire. * Now all craftable items/objects can be crafted in other worlds if they have had prototypes before and the player travels via Seaworthy or Skyworthy. Content from other DLCs Since Hamlet is the third DLC released for Don't Starve, it relies on several mechanics that were introduced in the Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked DLCs. Therefore these mechanics (and items/structures that are needed to deal with them) had to be included in Hamlet and are now also available to players who do not actually own Reign of Giants and/or Shipwrecked. Please note that this category is not meant to include Reign of Giants and/or Shipwrecked ''exclusive features that are indeed available in ''Hamlet worlds, but only to players who own all/both DLCs, such as the characters Wigfrid and Webber. Mechanics * Reign of Giants Boons * Effects of the Full Moon * Wetness * Overheating * Nautical Tab * Rowing and Sailing via Boats * Poison * Waves Weather effects * Strong Winds Mobs/Plants * Birchnutter * Birchnut Tree * Moleworm * Palm Tree * Palm Treeguard * Parrot * Toucan * Swimming Horror Items/Structures * Moggles * Luxury Fan * Insulated Pack * Siesta Lean-to * Ice Flingomatic * Weather Pain * Scalemail * Morning Star * Scaled Chest * Cat Cap * Rain Hat * Eyebrella * Cat Tail * Down Feather * Scales * Thick Fur * Volt Goat Horn * Machete * Luxury Machete * Anti Venom * Coconade * Cutlass Supreme * Cloth * Dripple Pipes * Snakeskin Hat * Snakeskin Jacket * Log Raft * Row Boat * Cargo Boat * Boat Repair Kit * Snakeskin Sail * Spyglass * Lava Pool * Obsidian * Captain Hat * Bamboo * Horn * Sand * Snake Oil * Snakeskin * Venom Gland * Vine * Food ** Raw and Roasted Birchnut ** Raw and Grilled Watermelon ** Ice ** Watermelon Seeds ** Raw, Halved and Roasted Coconuts ** Raw and Roasted Coffee Beans ** Raw and Cooked Fish Morsels ** Raw and Cooked Sweet Potatoes ** "Ballphin Free" Tuna ** Fish Steak ** Sweet Potato Seeds * Trinkets ** Ancient Vase ** Brain Cloud Pill ** Orange Soda ** Voodoo Doll Changes to existing content * Captured small animals now starve to death if not fed. * Many existing equipable items now offer differing amounts of water resistance. * Many existing items and structures are now flammable. * Both the Piggyback and Krampus Sack are waterproof (items inside don't become wet) and the Piggyback slows the player down less. * The Umbrella and the Straw Hat now lose durability when equipped. * The Thermal Stone and Ham Bat can now be cooled in an Ice Box. * Lightning can now hit and damage the player. * Food ready to be harvested on Crock Pots and Drying Racks will start to spoil and some existing meals give warmth or cool the player down when consumed. * Many items and structures have new recipes and crafting tiers. * Electrical Doodads is no longer exclusive to Wagstaff and can now be crafted by all Characters. * Bones can now be hammered for Bone Shards. * When the player dies, a Skeleton will be left at that location with the player's items. * Trees now offer protection from rain. * Striking a Mob with a Torch or Lighter may set it on fire. * Fertilizers and Ice Staves can be used to extinguish fires directly. * Feathers can be used as fuel. * Glow Berries and Deerclops Eyeballs are now stackable. * The Ham Bat now does less damage as it spoils. * Silks become tradable. * Grass Tufts take on a greener color. * The Bug Net is renamed to just Net. * Fire Darts deal 5 damage directly to mobs. Version History Trivia * The title of the DLC, Hamlet, has three meanings. It can refer to a village, be a pun on pigs ('Ham'let), or be a reference to Shakespeare's play. * The Hamlet DLC's release date was originally slated for Q1/Q2 2018. Early Access was originally planned to end April 2019.Forums Update: Don't Starve: Hamlet. The Aporkalypse! Posted on December 6, 2018. * When Steam implemented the new wishlist feature in February 2018, they accidentally added the private estimated release date for Hamlet, March 20, 2018, instead of the public date of Q1/Q2 2018.Forums comment by developer Joe Wreggelsworth Posted on February 16, 2018. This was soon corrected. * The first Hamlet exclusive character was Warbucks, who was added during the DLC's beta. He was later retired from the DLC in Early Access update 307715. His files were kept in the game, and pre-existing saves with him would not change. In the update post on the forums, Klei gave their reasoning for removing him: "We weren't very happy with how Warbucks was working out. While trying to find ways to make him work, we decided that he just wasn't as interesting as we would like, and so we've made the decision to start from scratch with a new character."Forums Update: Post for the Character Update Posted on February 7, 2019. * In the trailer, Wilson is seen riding a hot air balloon. This is reminiscent of a piece of concept art from the Forbidden Knowledge Trailer Puzzle. * The setting is inspired by Monteverde, Costa Rica.Forums comment by developer Jason Dreger Posted on November 20, 2018. Gallery Don't Starve Hamlet (Launch Trailer) Don't Starve Hamlet Early-Access Launch Trailer Don't Starve Hamlet E3 2018 Gameplay Trailer DS Hamlet Launch Promo.png|A promotional image for Hamlet's full release. Hamlet Early Access Promo.jpg|A promotional image for Hamlet Early Access. Hamlet Closed Beta Promo.jpg|A promotional image for the Hamlet closed beta testing. Hamlet Logo.jpg|A promotional image for the Hamlet DLC. A promotional image for the Hamlet Update.jpg|A promotional poster for the Hamlet DLC. Wagstaff Steam Promo.gif|A promotional animation for the full release of Hamlet. Hamlet Promotional Screenshot 1.jpg|A promotional screenshot, featuring a pig city. Hamlet Promotional Screenshot 2.jpg|A promotional screenshot, featuring an ancient pig ruin. Hamlet Promotional Screenshot 3.jpg|A promotional screenshot, featuring a pig shop selling Crock Pot dishes. Hamlet PC Gaming Show Promo.jpg|A promotional image posted by Klei Entertainment on June 8, 2018, accompanied by the message "Ham a great weekend. See you on Monday." Klei Entertainment's official Twitter Account. dontstarve_hamlet.jpg|A still from the announcement trailer, featuring the Pig Mayor. Hamlet Beta Main Menu.png|During the Closed Beta and initial Early Access phase, Hamlet's main menu used to have a different background color. Hamlet icon Old.png|''Hamlet'''s icon used to be green during the Closed Beta and Early Access phases. References fr:DLC - Hamlet vi:Don't Starve: Hamlet Category:Hamlet Category:Games Category:DLC Category:Content